Some light sources use a light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) or similar device to generate light. The LED may be located on a substrate that protects the LED and provides a mechanism to provide power to the LED. During generation of light, the LED and, thus, the light source, generate heat. Light sources are becoming smaller and emitting more intense light, which causes them to generate more heat in a smaller volume.
The LED is connected to two electrodes associated with a substrate. Conventional light sources mount an LED with a bottom terminal to an electrically conductive layer or trace. This trace, which provides one of the two electrodes, is formed on the surface of the substrate. Mounting the LED on the trace electrically connects its bottom terminal to the trace. The other terminal of the LED is typically connected to the other electrode by a wire. Heat is transferred from the LED to the substrate through the trace on which the LED is mounted.